


Lazo Inquebrantable

by AndyAlys



Series: Lazo Inquebrantable [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Other, Slavery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyAlys/pseuds/AndyAlys
Summary: AU Omegaverse Otayuri.Inspirado en la serie Yuri on Ice y el foro de rol "Cerberus Project" del año 2013.Los personajes principales de esta historia no me pertenecen.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Lazo Inquebrantable [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752343
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Prólogo

Es el año 3590, la Gran Guerra finalizó hace 50 años atrás. Una nueva Era de Glaciar cubre el mundo, ocultando lo poco y nada que quedó del pasado. Sólo una ciudad queda en pie, la última gran ciudad, la llaman Capitolio; floreciente y plena, está ubicada en territorio fértil y la mayor parte de la población de la tierra vive dentro de sus murallas. El terreno afuera es inhóspito y cubierto de un eterno invierno, los pocos habitantes que eligen quedarse lejos de la ciudad, sobreviven en la estepa blanca gracias a enseñanzas ancestrales que traspasan de generación en generación, a fuerza de carácter y perseverancia, sacando provecho de la escasa bondad de la naturaleza.

El Capitolio es una gran metrópolis dominada completamente por Alfas; se estableció aquel orden para proteger el patrimonio de lo que quedaba de humanidad, esta humanidad nueva y diversa, pero fácil de identificar a través de los siglos. La jerarquía por tanto es inamovible, los Alfas son el pilar fundamental de la sociedad y abajo queda todo lo demás. Son grandes señores que gobiernan la política, el comercio, las leyes, industrias y Fuerzas Armadas, su poderío físico e intelectual ha demostrado que supera a cualquiera de los otros eslabones humanos. Su única debilidad es la reproducción directa; entre Alfas es casi imposible que el embarazo llegue a prosperar; estudios médicos han demostrado que la concepción se dificulta pues la genética entre Alfas es tan dominante que destruye el cigoto, un método de autodefensa al parecer, para mantener la especie nivelada.

Con los Alfas dominando todo, el resto de funciones sociales quedó en manos de las castas inferiores, y con el tiempo se llegó a plantear el orden por medio de un sistema de esclavitud. La empresa encargada de esto es Génesis O, en ella se lleva el registro de todos los nacidos, los Alfas son intocables y cada familia se hace cargo de los suyos, pero a todos los demás se les otorga la “oportunidad” de la esclavitud como forma de vida asegurada y se los entrena para distintos servicios. Por otro lado, fuera de Génesis O también se genera negocio con los esclavos, aquellos abandonados o sin dueño, y dentro de Génesis O se mantiene en cautiverio a todos los que no son aptos o útiles a la sociedad. Además, es esta empresa la encargada de realizar los estudios más importantes en genética y los avances médicos.

Estas castas que llaman inferiores son las siguientes, y he aquí sus atributos; los Gamma, son poderosos físicamente pero no más que un Alfa promedio, se les describe como máquinas de guerra, sus habilidades para aprender artes de combate son sorprendentes, su puntería envidiable y su genética les permite soportar climas extremos, sin embargo, nacen estériles. Un Gamma, macho o hembra, jamás tendrá descendencia directa, sólo hermanos y sobrinos. A continuación vienen los Betas, éstos son en el tercer eslabón de la sociedad, es la porción de la población más numerosa. Los Betas pueden reproducirse, pero sus probabilidades son bajas y muchas veces riesgosas en cuanto a la salud, en especial por la extrema pobreza en la que vive la mayoría y los pocos cuidados que reciben. Y finalmente en el escalón inferior se encuentran los Omegas. Todos los Omegas nacen para ser esclavos, y yeguas o potros de cría para los Alfa, pues su característica más significativa es la fecundidad.

Entonces, según las descripciones dadas, de esta manera se distribuyen los servicios de cada casta para la sociedad; los Gammas suelen ser ciudadanos libres al servicio de las Fuerzas Armadas y de Orden, aunque aquellos que pierden en combate o caen en cualquier deshonor, toman la esclavitud como pena y forma de limpiar el nombre, Génesis O se encarga de la venta y luego sirven a un Alfa con el título de Guardaespaldas, se les identifica por el color Turquesa, en forma de un tatuaje en la nuca donde se imprime el nombre del dueño y se inserta un rastreador. Siguen los Beta, que pueden ser ciudadanos libres si lo prefieren y trabajar arduamente para procurarse sustento, aunque jamás llegaran a alcanzar la máxima jerarquía o estatus social al que podría acceder un Alfa, también en temas de estudio y disyuntivas legales tienen techo, por ello, por la desigualdad y la pobreza a la que quedan expuestos, algunos toman voluntariamente la esclavitud como forma de vida, y de esta manera se aseguran protección, techo y comida, al menos mientras mantengan el favor del amo. A estos se los marca con el tatuaje de color celeste y se les llama Básicos. Finalmente, los Omega que pasan a ser propiedad de Génesis O reciben educación y cuidados, y se los clasifica en dos tipos, cada uno marcado con su propio color. Los primeros y de mayor rango son los Vírgenes, de color dorado, y los segundos son los llamados Omega de Lujo, cuyo estatus es más bien una carencia del atributo principal del primero tipo, y el rosado intenso es el tono que los caracteriza.

El Omega Virgen aparte de recibir una educación esmerada desde temprana edad, se le resguarda con celo en espera de que exhiba los signos del primer estro, entonces es puesto a la venta. Normalmente se le subasta, y de ahí es que los miembros de esta casta son los únicos que pueden alcanzar cierta posición social, pues si la naturaleza dota a un Virgen de armonía y belleza física, aparte de la probada fertilidad, un Alfa puede llegar a pagar mucho por él, en espera de concebir crías igual de hermosas. La máxima esperanza de un Omega es parir crías Alfa, pues lo más probable es que le aseguren una posición de por vida en la casa del amo y su marca indeleble, por una cuestión de gratitud y orgullo, además de la suerte de poder criarlas personalmente.

Por otro lado, los Omega de Lujo son esclavos que ya pasaron su primer estro y practicaron sexo, con o sin resultados de preñez, ya sea porque no ingresaron al sistema desde la infancia o porque fueron comprados siendo Vírgenes, pero no cumplieron las expectativas del amo, como sea, ingresan al sistema de Génesis O con la marca rosa y son puestos al servicio sexual exclusivo. En los prostíbulos que maneja la corporación, sirven los años que sean provechosos mientras no aparezca ningún alfa que los desee marcar, ahí depende de cada uno labrarse un porvenir con su esfuerzo en la cama. Sus prestaciones sexuales están a disposición de cualquiera que sea capaz de costearlo, y cuando ocurren embarazos, en esos casos las crías son revisadas y clasificadas enseguida; de ser un Alfa, se les avisa a las familias de la ciudad y quien desee puede reclamarlo para su casa, si es cualquiera de las otras castas, Génesis O se hace cargo hasta que esté en edad de decidir un futuro. Si un Omega de Lujo es comprado y marcado por un Alfa, podría ganarse el derecho de cuidar a sus crías igual que un Omega Virgen, pero son muy pocos los que logran esta suerte.

Dentro de los hogares Alfa en la ciudad, los asuntos con la progenie suelen arreglarse del siguiente modo; es el Alfa de mayor rango dentro de la casa quien decide el destino de las crías, los Alfas son criados como herederos en toda regla, aunque depende de temas como edad, procedencia o favoritismos, el lugar final que tienen en las líneas de sucesión y las porciones que tocan del patrimonio económico. Los Omegas son entregados a Génesis O antes de los tres años, pero ocurren excepciones por temas de sensibilidad o gusto (aunque no es bien visto que un Alfa se quede con una de sus crías para volver a aparearse en la familia). Luego siguen los Gamma, que son educados en casa hasta los seis años, edad en que pueden pasar a la tutela de la Armada o las Fuerzas de Orden para continuar con la educación marcial, y por último los Beta, los más numerosos, que en su infancia son responsabilidad de la familia donde nacen, pero más adelante pueden tomar la opción de quedarse y continuar trabajando, o recibir una pequeña dote para comenzar su vida en sociedad por su cuenta, aunque todo esto depende de la voluntad y generosidad del Alfa jefe. Por otra parte, un Beta podría llegar a engendrar progenie si las circunstancias se dan, por ejemplo, al ser marcado por un Alfa como propiedad, sin embargo, esta marca no es permanente pues el vínculo es débil con los Beta, además que son pocas las oportunidades en que un Beta lleva a termino un embarazo con éxito para la cría y el progenitor, y siempre estas crías son Beta o a lo sumo, Gamma. También podría nacer una cría entre Betas que viven como ciudadanos libres, en ese caso sus padres se encargan de su educación y futuro, de acuerdo a sus medios.

Aparte de los motivos de esclavitud ya mencionados, existen otros tres que no distinguen ni una casta ni otra. Se les llama Rebeldes a aquellos que por alguna enfermedad mental que les hace inestables, no resultan útiles para ninguna función social, a estos se les marca con un tatuaje en rojo y son mantenidos en Génesis O, casi a su suerte, en un área que denominan la zona roja, más que cuidarlos, se les mantiene sedados y a lo sumo sirven como conejillos de indias para las áreas médicas que mantiene la empresa, en realidad a nadie de la sociedad les interesa demasiado su destino final. Luego están los Criminales; fueron ciudadanos que cometieron una falta, algún delito por el cual merecieron condena de cárcel, y en vez de ello, la permutaron por la pena de esclavitud. A ojos de la sociedad son peligrosas bestias irracionales, aunque la mayoría son simples ladrones hambrientos. De todos modos, el estigma los marca para servir sólo como mano de obra barata o carne de cañón, bajo la estricta supervisión de Génesis O, la milicia o algún Alfa. La única ventaja de ser esclavo en vez de cumplir en la cárcel regular, es la oportunidad de ver un poco de luz de sol mientras se trabaja, y dormir en algún espacio menos atestado e insalubre que una celda, aunque son igual de vigilados que los reos.

Y finalmente los Escoria, son las basuras de la sociedad, lo más bajo en la escala. Son esclavos que en algún momento de su vida perdieron su tatuaje y han sido dejados en la calle a su suerte. Siguen estando atados a la esclavitud y dentro del sistema de Génesis O, y si son atrapados podrían volver a tener un tatuaje, pero muchos realmente no le importan a nadie pues cayeron en desgracia por motivos físicos o morales y ya no son útiles en ninguna forma. Ningún Alfa quiere lisiados, desfigurados o insurgentes en su casa. Generalmente los Escoria son mendigos, viven en la calle o en lugares abandonados, piden limosna o roban para alimentarse, y si alguien llegara a matar a uno, por el motivo que sea, nadie se tomaría la molestia de investigar ni acusar a nadie. Por último, todavía quedan hombres libres que viven bajo sus propias reglas fuera de los muros del Capitolio. En la Estepa Blanca, como llaman al enorme territorio cubierto de nieve y hielo, que se extiende por kilómetros en todas direcciones. Es un paisaje desolado y sereno, donde el blanco lo domina todo hasta fundirse en el horizonte con la línea plata del cielo invernal; allí desarrollan su vida varias comunidades pequeñas que sobreviven cultivando y criando lo poco y nada que permite el frío, o de la caza y recolección. Las segundas son nómades y se mueven de una región a otra buscando comida y escapando del saqueo de genes que realizan regularmente desde la ciudad. Las primeras son estables y han llegado a acuerdos pacíficos para comerciar con sus crías. Con el fin de renovar la progenie Alfa con sangre nueva, cada cierto tiempo desde el capitolio envían comitivas de Gammas a buscar Omegas infantes de estas comunidades, los cuales son entregados voluntariamente, o simplemente rastreados y secuestrados para cumplir con el número requerido.

Y es aquí donde comienza esta historia…


	2. Lazo Inquebrantable - Capítulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Omegaverse Otayuri.
> 
> Inspirado en la serie Yuri on Ice y el foro de rol "Cerberus Project" del año 2013. 
> 
> Los personajes principales de esta historia no me pertenecen

Con los primeros rayos del sol y como lo venía haciendo hace un mes, el pequeño Yuratchka salió de la pequeña cabaña en la que vivía con su abuelo, vestido con su abrigo azul, sus botas de nieve, los infaltables mitones, bufanda y gorra. Su objetivo era llegar a la colina más alta del páramo, y esperar entre las ramas vestidas de eterno invierno del viejo roble por la llegada tan ansiada de la Caravana Blanca.

Oh, la Caravana, en ella viajaban los más osados del pueblo que accedían a seguir el camino olvidado por semanas, recorrer los terrenos inhóspitos de la Estepa Blanca para llegar al Capitolio en busca de alimento, recursos necesarios para mantener al pueblo, herramientas y otros a cambio de lo que el pueblo podía cultivar y producir.

El corazón de Yuratchka de aceleraba cada vez que recordaba las historias que le contaba su abuelo sobre las aventuras que debían vivir aquellos viajeros, ansiaba tener la edad suficiente para que su familiar lo dejara partir también, conocer más del mundo, y es que durante su infancia sólo había escuchado historias de lo que había pasado después de la Gran Guerra, poco había quedado de la civilización de esos tiempos y los restos más importantes que quedaban estaban resguardados en el Capitolio, la última gran ciudad de los hombres.

Sabía de memoria la ruta hacia el viejo roble; sólo debía salir del pueblo y seguir el camino que la nieve no lograba borrar, bordeando el rio congelado y siguiendo la estepa por unos cuantos kilómetros hasta llegar a colina. Ahí arriba, con cuidado, trepaba por las ramas del árbol blanco, y a pesar de las advertencias de su abuelo, se arriesgaba a llegar lo más arriba posible que sus pequeñas manos y piernas podían sostener. Cada día esperaba por horas, hasta que resignado por no ver nada, bajaba para acompañar a su abuelo a guardar madera y guiar a las ovejas hasta el granero del pueblo para que los animales comieran lo necesario. A veces el pequeño bromeaba al decir que los animales parecían comer mejor que ellos mismos, pero su abuelo le había enseñado a apreciar a cada criatura; con su lana, cuero, leche y carne, les ayudaban a mantenerse, vivir en paz y equilibrio. Todo lo que sabía el pequeño del mundo era gracias a su abuelo Nikolai, uno de los sabios del pueblo, heredero de la cultura eslava del este, lo que antes se conocía como Rusia. Nikolai le había contado que antes existían cientos de países diferentes, culturas que resultaban mezcla de uno y otro territorio. Ahora el mundo era sólo un páramo enorme, cubierto de nieve, con una pequeña estación cálida que duraba apenas lo necesario para que el trigo madurara y pudieran tener algo de alimento en el año.

Aquel Páramo olvidado cubierto de nieve volvía a mostrar los primeros rastros de un lento deshielo y el cambio de estación traía la esperanza de que el frío les diera una pequeña tregua y la tierra volviera a ser fértil para el cultivo, y con este lento deshielo es que volvía la esperanza de ver a la Caravana. El sol se elevaba lentamente y se dejaba ver entre las nubes que poco a poco se iban disipando. Hoy Yuratchka tenía esperanzas, aguardando con calma, mirando la ruta a la distancia. Por lo que decían los ancianos del pueblo era importante que la Caravana llegara antes de que comenzaran los deshielos, el camino era seguro sólo pisando fuerte sobre hielo.

—Ya deben estar por llegar —susurraba el pequeño al viento que mecía ligeramente sus cabellos. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con los rayos del sol que se asomaban por el este, la mañana traía la esperanza de ver a su gente llegando a salvo ese día. A lo lejos, el paisaje se presentaba liso y sin novedades, hasta que lo vio… Una sombra marrón que se iba alargando, oscureciendo la nieve poco a poco, se iba ampliando en una línea que desfiguraba el paisaje dividiéndolo en dos. El corazón del pequeño Yuratchka se agitó de emoción, rápidamente comenzó a desandar el camino hecho para llegar ahí arriba. Desde la rama más baja saltó a la nieve, se sacudió y compuso la ropa, y emprendió una carrera para alcanzar a la gente.

—¡Han vuelto! ¡Han vuelto! —Gritó con emoción antes que sus pulmones exigieran todo el aire posible para que seguir corriendo a la misma velocidad. La Caravana aún se veía lejana, un par de kilómetros los separaban, pero el niño no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

Pasados unos minutos, se detuvo para subirse a una roca junto al camino y haciendo señales con sus manitas, pudo comenzar a distinguir los primeros jinetes y el águila que guiaba su camino desde el cielo. Los Yakutos a pesar de su cuerpo fornido y altura promedio, eran los mejores caballos de la zona, herederos desde hace milenios del hielo eterno y los inviernos más terribles.

Cuando Yuratchka pudo distinguir bien a los dos ancianos que guiaban el camino, les sonrió y volvió a agitar sus manitas para saludarlos. Su abuelito siempre le había comentado que mientras más anciano se volvía un miembro de la Caravana, su lugar iba avanzando hasta ser el que guiaba en la primera fila. La Caravana era tan fuerte, como su miembro más débil, es por eso que pasada cierta edad, los más ancianos dejaban el camino y comenzaban a cuidar de los cultivos, realizando trabajos más ligeros en la comunidad y de acuerdo a su edad.

—Hola —saludó el pequeño con una sonrisa a la pareja de ancianos que se acercaba, quienes lo reconocieron inmediatamente, soltando una carcajada y un leve suspiro de alivio al saber que ya estaban llegando al hogar.

—¡Yuratchka, que grande estas! —saludó el primero de los ancianos, agitando su mano para responder a los gestos del niño.

—Estas tan grande que imagino te unirás a nosotros el próximo año, ¿verdad? — agregó el otro anciano alcanzando a hacerle una pequeña caricia en la cabeza sobre su gorra.

—Mi abuelito aún no me quiere dar permiso, pero si Ota regresa sin novedades, prometió pensarlo —respondió el pequeño sonriendo mientras seguía el andar de los caballos que no se detenían por nada.  
—Oh, Claro! Este era el primer viaje de Otabek —recordó uno de los ancianos mientras que el otro miraba hacia atrás.

—Lo ha hecho muy bien, debe estar con Celestino ahora al final de la Caravana, ya lo verás.

Con un gesto propio, el pequeño volvió a caminar hasta la roca, viendo como avanzaban los animales, las carretas y el resto de los jinetes que llevaban las valiosas cargas en sus carrozas.

Pasó un buen rato saludando a los viajeros y sonriendo cuando el águila guía bajaba lo suficiente para quedar cerca de su cabeza, Yuratchka sabía que era su forma de saludarlo también. Después de ver pasar a la mayoría de los miembros de la Caravana, el pequeño distinguió a un par de chicos que tenían poco tiempo de haberse unido a los viajeros.

—¡Mira Mickey! ¡Es el pequeño Yuratchka! —gritó el mayor, con una sonrisa amable y sincera.

—¡Oh! Hola pequeño Yuratchka —saludó Michele Crispino, luego de distinguir al niño entre los animales que iban delante de ellos, mirando hacia donde su amigo Emil le señalaba.

—Hola —saludó el niño, un poco cohibido por la emoción que había mostrado el mayor al verlo.

—Si buscas a Ota, está un par de carretas más atrás con Celestino —le indicó Emil al pequeño rubio mientras seguían avanzando.

Yuratchka sonrió en agradecimiento y terminó corriendo por el costado de la fila de bestias, para no interrumpir el andar de nadie, la emoción lo había inundado por completo y esperaba ver pronto el rostro de su amigo entre todos los conocidos. El pequeño sabía por su abuelo, que su amigo Otabek estaba siendo entrenado para que en un futuro muy cercano, pudiera asumir el rol de líder de la Caravana Blanca. La preciosa Aiday era una prueba más de ello, el águila volaba siguiendo las instrucciones del joven y con su guía lograban tomar la mejor ruta, aunque esta muchas veces fuera más larga, lo más importante era la seguridad de toda la Caravana.

Dejó de avanzar cuando vio los últimos terneros y las carrozas con los artefactos más modernos, estos siempre iban cerca del líder porque en el capitolio eran los objetos de mayor valor. Esperó paciente hasta que vio descender a Aiday hacia la última carreta y ahí fue que vio a su mejor amigo, el chico le superaba en estatura, incluso sentado se notaba, los casi cuatro años de diferencia que tenían entre ellos eran notorios a la vista de todos, menos entre ellos mismos, que parecían fusionarse como dos gotas de agua cuando estaban juntos. La emoción fue tal que un grito se le escapó al más pequeño, ansioso de conocer todas las aventuras que su amigo tendría para contarle. Era la primera vez que se separaban por tanto tiempo y en el pueblo el pequeño Yuratchka se había transformado en el menor de todos en la aldea, recibiendo por esto atenciones condescendientes que al chico no le agradaban del todo. Esa era una más de las razones por las que había extrañado tanto a Otabek, él lo trataba siempre como un igual, se preocupaba de enseñarle lo que sabía, pero jamás subestimando su fuerza o determinación.

Recordaba como Otabek lo había pasado a buscar un día al amanecer, junto al canto de los gallos y la neblina de la mañana. Calzando sus botas para la nieve y el abrigo que le había hecho recién su abuelo, caminaron juntos por las tierras cultivadas, fértiles y resistentes al frio, ambos cargando en sus espaldas las cestas de mimbre que llenarían con todas las hortalizas que pudieran sacar del huerto. Una vez acabaron de cosechar, volveron a la cabaña; limpiaron el repollo, las lechugas y los nabos, alimentaron a los animales con las hojas que no servían y luego bajo techo, siguieron el proceso de preparar las conservas, una técnica milenaria que el mayor había aprendido de los más ancianos de su familia; partieron las lechugas y repollos a la mitad, las cubrieron con un poco de sal, prepararon un caldo, más una mescla entre hiervas, esencias y otras verduras, y con ese brebaje bañaron el producto inicial, finalmente quedó listo para ser guardado hasta el siguiente invierno.

—Recuerda Yura, de esta forma mantenemos la armonía con toda la naturaleza, y podemos compartirlo con nuestros vecinos para que nunca nos falte el alimento —así le había explicado su amigo todo el proceso. Algo que marcaba siempre su forma de ser, era la seriedad que le daba a todo lo que hacía, teniendo un motivo para sus actos, buscando siempre el bien de todos.

—Serás un gran Alfa, Otabek —la voz de Celestino despertó al pequeño Yuratchka de su recuerdo, al ver como el chico acariciaba a su águila y el líder de la Caravana lo felicitaba por haber logrado guiarlos a todos de regreso a casa.

—¡OTA! —el grito del menor no se hizo esperar y corrió sin descanso hasta alcanzar la última carreta. El joven dejó ir al águila para que estuviera más cómoda y con un movimiento certero, tomó al menor de sus costados y lo elevó para que subiera a la carreta en movimiento.

—Yura, que bueno verte —respondió al saludo emocionado de su pequeño amigo, abrazándolo con una devoción que no mostraba a nadie más. El pequeño Yuratchka guardó en su corazón la sensación cálida, de estar rodeado por los brazos de su mejor amigo. Otabek era para él una constante, un compañero que prometía estar a su lado para siempre, su mirada llena de afecto le decía claramente lo importante que era en su vida. Había crecido a su lado, cada día de su vida lo recordaba su lado, sus ojos almendrados, mirándolo como si leyera su alma, siguiéndolo en cada acción, un guardián permanente y un ejemplo a seguir. A pesar de su corta edad, Yuratchka entendía los esfuerzos de su amigo por ser un hijo digno del padre cazador que dio su vida intentando salvar a los suyos; la familia de su amigo había fallecido en el valle a causa de animales salvajes y sombras que nunca dieron la cara. Desde ese día Nikolai le ofreció un techo donde vivir, mientras se hacía mayor y construía su propio hogar. Es por esto que el pequeño Yura había sufrido tanto su partida, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo con nadie más que su abuelo, le había extrañado cada noche que no habían compartido el cuarto mientras intentaba dormirse escuchando sus historias.

—¡Tardaron mucho! —se quejó el pequeño haciendo un leve puchero que resultó encantador a los ojos de Otabek. Recibió una carcajada como respuesta por parte de él.

—Oh Yuratchka, si algún día llegas a viajar con nosotros, entenderás que lo importante no es llegar pronto, sino que seguros —respondió Celestino, mientras conducía los caballos por el camino bordeando la colina del viejo roble.

El pequeño se mordió el labio para evitar reprochar algo, ahora que estaba junto a Otabek sentía que podía controlar más sus emociones, aunque su amigo pareció notar la mirada molesta en sus ojos verdes, por lo que quiso distraerlo un poco mientras divisaban las primeras cabañas del pueblo. Silbó un suave ritmo y la hermosa águila se posó sobre su brazo extendido.

—Aiday te extraño también Yura, le gustaba más cuando tu cuidabas sus plumas y se las ordenabas —comentó el moreno viendo como la majestuosa ave le lanzaba unos piquetes en el abrigo a Yuratchka en forma cariñosa. El pequeño soltó una leve risa y le acaricio suavemente sus alas antes de que el ave las estirara por completo y emprendiera el vuelo nuevamente.

—Se ha alimentado bien —notó el rubio mientras la observaba planear más adelante, donde de seguro los primeros ancianos ya estaban pasando por las primeras cabañas. Se escuchaban voces llenas de alegría y unos cuernos sonaron para darles la bienvenida a los valientes viajeros.

Los menores ya no pudieron seguir hablando más, se dedicaron a saludar a la gente y una vez se detuvo la Caravana por completo, las familias comenzaron a reunirse, los ancianos saludaban y entregaban bendiciones a todos y los más jóvenes se encargaban de cargar y ordenar todo lo que habían traído.

—Debo ir a ver los animales y la cosecha que trajimos, te veré luego Yura —dijo Otabek bajando de la carreta y tomando al menor para bajarlo también. Aunque hubiese crecido un poco en esos meses, Otabek siempre superaba a Yuratchka por a lo menos una cabeza. 

—¡Espera! Yo puedo ayudarles —se quejó enseguida el rubio.

—Mejor ve a ver a tu abuelo, debe estar preocupado porque saliste temprano —le indicó el mayor antes de dejar unas pequeñas y hermosas manzanas en sus manos —. Ten, llévaselas y dile que les traje un saco completo de regalo, se las iré a dejar cuando termine aquí —y antes de escuchar otro reproche por parte del menor, dejó un beso en su frente y salió directo a ayudar a Emil con unos cofres enormes que traía en su carroza.

El pequeño Yuratchka se quedó viéndolo un momento, pero a los pocos segundos ya se había perdido entre toda la gente que iba de un lado para otro, por lo que prefirió hacerle caso y guardando las pequeñas manzanas en el bolsillo de su abrigo, corrió hasta el otro costado del poblado, dirigiéndose a la cabaña de su abuelo. Esta se encontraba hacia el final del poblado, cerca del río y las cosechas más delicadas. La cabaña había sido construida por el mismo Nikolai desde sus cimientos y contaba con todas las comodidades que podían permitirse, desde los asientos de cuero y madera, las camas con abrigos de la mejor lana, un fuego que calentaba el ambiente agradablemente, una mesa tallada, sillas de madera tapizadas, un cobertizo lleno de leña para el fuego y claro, la deliciosa comida que preparaba con sus esencias secretas y recetas heredadas de su difunta esposa. La cabaña de Nikolai se reconocía por su impecable apariencia y calidez de hogar, siendo bienvenido cada miembro de la comunidad a quedarse en este refugio. Yuratchka se había criado toda su vida en ese lugar, sus recuerdos de pequeño eran a veces confusos, pero los dos seres que recordaba siempre a su lado era a su abuelito y a su mejor amigo. Sabía por el primero que su madre había fallecido en el parto, su padre había salido de caza con el padre de Otabek y otros dos compañeros más, pero habían muerto para desgracia y desconsuelo de todo el pueblo. Mientras que la madre de Otabek había fallecido en el segundo parto junto con la criatura, dejando al pequeño sin familia al final. La vida era así, de esa manera la entendía el pequeño, sin suavizar las experiencias, haciéndolas parte de él y tomando completa conciencia que todo era parte de un ciclo natural. El pequeño por tanto era feliz teniendo a estos dos seres a su lado, porque lo llenaban de amor, atención y enseñanzas que, sin saberlo con certeza, serían las bases que guiarían su vida.

Al llegar a la cabaña, vio como su abuelo ya se encontraba afuera. El viejo miraba con calma al resto de los vecinos que se movían con prisa para alcanzar a obtener algo de la Caravana, antes de que lo mejor fuera puesto a disposición del líder y el resto fuera repartido a todos equitativamente.

—¡Abuelito, Ota llegó! —gritó el pequeño mientras sonreía y su abuelo abría la pequeña puerta de la cerca de madera que rodeaba la cabaña.

—He visto volar a Aiday cuando sonaron los cuernos, imaginé que todos regresaron con bien —respondió el anciano mientras abrazaba a su nieto quien se lanzó a sus brazos con emoción.

—¡Sí! Esta más grande y sus plumas muy suaves —comentó el pequeño mientras sacaba una de las pequeñas manzanas del bolsillo de su abrigo —. Toma abuelito, Ota dice que traerá un saco para nosotros cuando termine de ordenar todo —el anciano tomó la fruta y mientras caminaba de regreso a la cabaña con el pequeño abrazado a su cuerpo en un costado, le dio un mordisco.

—Esta dulce —declaró con una sonrisa que marcó sus arrugas, haciendo sonreír al menor.

—Preparemos la comida, seguro que Ota llegará con hambre —dijo el pequeño con graciosa autoridad mientras se bajaba de los brazos de su abuelo haciendo reír al anciano.

—Ve por las hortalizas que corté ayer y prepararemos un guiso.

Yura pareció tardar medio segundo en recordar donde se encontraban las hortalizas. Corrió hacia la puerta para entrar al cobertizo, ahí donde descansaba la madera. Su abuelo también había construido un horno de barro, además de tener una pequeña estufa a leña para cuando debía preparar comida que liberara demasiado humo. Junto a esta estufa se encontraba la cesta de hortalizas que habían dispuesto el día anterior, limpiándolas de todo resto de tierra, hojas quemadas por el frío y corteza. Con cuidado Yura tomó la cesta y salió con ella, cargándola con sus dos manitos, intentando no tropezar ya que el canasto era casi tan grande como él. Cuando entró a la casa, dejó todo en el suelo antes de cerrar la puerta, no porque alguien pudiera entrar sin permiso, sino para evitar que el frío invadiera el cálido ambiente dentro del hogar.

—Abuelito ¿Dónde dejo todo? —preguntó terminando por arrastrar la cesta los últimos metros que faltaban para llegar a la cocina.

—Aquí a mi lado, Yuratchka, tú encárgate de elegir las mejores hojas, yo cortaré las patatas —Nikolai siempre amable con su nieto, le dejaba ayudarle con todo mientras lo guiaba. En el fondo el anciano deseaba asegurarse que, en el futuro, su precioso Yuratchka fuera capaz de cuidarse por sí mismo, sin importar cual fuera su naturaleza, la que por ahora seguía siendo un misterio.

Dos horas después, la mesa se encontraba servida, en medio la olla de estofado que prepararon ambos, un gran trozo de pan calentado en la estufa, leche caliente y miel. Y de postre unos bollos rellenos con las manzanas que Otabek le había entregado al pequeño, endulzadas con un almíbar y esencias que sólo Nikolai sabía de donde sacar. El mayor había comenzado a llenar el plato para su nieto cuando la puerta sonó y la voz de Otabek se escuchó llamándolos. Ambos salieron a recibirlo, Nikolai para darle la bienvenida como correspondía y Yura para hacer que ambos entraran pronto a comer.

—¿Guardaste a los animales? —preguntó el anciano mientras volvía a su tarea de servir la cena. Nikolai sabía que una vez los animales estuvieran resguardados del frío, sólo en ese momento la gente del pueblo podía retirarse a sus hogares a descansar. 

—Sí señor, los animales quedaron comiendo en sus establos —respondió con educación el joven, conociendo la preocupación que tenía el mayor —. Ya no es necesario que vuelva a salir por hoy —Otabek dejó colgada su chaqueta junto a la puerta antes de acercarse a la mesa servida —. He dejado las provisiones en el cobertizo para que pueda revisarlas con calma, señor, y el cofre con los regalos en la carroza —esta vez su mirada se dirigió al menor de los Plisetsky y con un giño le sonrió mientras el anciano seguía en su trabajo de servir equitativamente la comida para los tres.

—Ya te he dicho muchas veces, Otabek, puedes llamarme abuelo, no es necesaria tanta formalidad —Nikolai podría repetírselo mil veces, pero Otabek nunca dejaba de mostrar respeto por el anciano. La comida llegó a la mesa y disfrutaron entre relatos del recién llegado y las pequeñas aventuras que los Plisetsky habían vivido en el pueblo.

—¿Y que tal te pareció el Capitolio, Otabek? ¿Era lo que esperabas ver? —preguntó por fin el anciano una vez llegaron al postre y el moreno había relatado las dificultades que habían encontrado en el camino, lo que hizo que la Caravana tardara más en llegar.

—Es enorme, creo que me faltarían vidas para recorrerla completa —respondió el joven Alfa mirando a su pequeño amigo, quien lo observaba con absoluta ilusión reflejada en sus ojos esmeraldas —, hay gente muy distinta por todos lados. El Mercado es tan grande como el páramo y no esperaba que fuera todo tan moderno. Fue un verdadero choque para mí, creo que nunca podría adaptarme a todas las cosas que tienen ahí —Otabek siempre había sido un chico sencillo, por lo que ver todo lo que la última gran ciudad del hombre podía ofrecer, realmente lo había abrumado y le había confirmado que la vida sencilla en la estepa blanca era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz y vivir en paz.

—¿Qué cosas viste, Ota? —preguntó emocionado el rubio, antes de darle un gran mordisco a la tarta preparada por su abuelo.

—Pues —el joven pareció pensar bien por donde comenzar, había mucho por contar, pero no sabía si todo estaría permitido para el más pequeño —. Hay maquinas que ayudan a guardar información, todo funciona con electricidad, no como aquí que debemos cocinar con fuego. Existen vehículos que se mueven muy rápido y había personas que llevaban el cabello de diferentes colores —Otabek relató aquellos pequeños detalles mientras la mirada de Nikolai le indicaba que estaba bien y que podía continuar. El anciano se preocupaba mucho de que su nieto no recibiera demasiada información sobre el mundo que existía fuera de ese pueblo, no hasta estar seguro de su naturaleza, quería proteger la infancia de su nieto hasta el último momento que fuera posible.

—¡Abuelito! ¡Yo quiero ver la capital también! —exclamó con entusiasmo el pequeño que se llenaba de ilusiones al imaginar ese lugar enorme que había visitado su amigo.

—Ya veremos más adelante. Ahora debemos dejar que Otabek se de un baño y vaya a descansar, debe estar agotado por estar tanto tiempo de viaje —aunque las palabras del mayor sonaban a una simple sugerencia, eran en realidad órdenes directas para los dos chicos —. Vamos Yuratchka, me ayudaras a lavar todo y ordenar, luego también iras a dormir temprano, no creas que no me he dado cuenta que te levantaste todos estos días antes del alba para salir a ver si llegaba la Caravana —el regaño fue sencillo y se cobró un leve sonrojo por parte de su nieto, quien inocentemente creía que había logrado engañar al mayor.

Después de que Otabek se diera un merecido baño y vistiera con la ropa que Nikolai le dejó sobre cama, se recostó en ella y cayó en un sueño profundo casi al instante. No se había quejado en todo ese tiempo que estuvo de viaje, porque sabía lo importante que era realizar aquel trayecto hasta el capitolio. Todo lo que habían traído al pueblo les serviría para poder sobrevivir cómodamente los siguientes meses, hasta que nuevamente el invierno cayera con furia y los dejara incomunicados. Aunque las estaciones no existían como antes, debían prepararse todo lo posible para la temporada más gélida. Sin embargo, aún era un niño, un chico de once años que había ayudado a guiar la caravana completa durante dos largos meses, durmiendo a la intemperie, con el viento azotando la carroza, apenas abrigado con los sacos que cargaba y su abrigo de piel que servía de manta, en el fondo había extrañado bastante su cama cómoda y el cálido hogar de los Plisetsky. Ahora en la comodidad del colchón y las mantas que lo cobijaban se volvía a sentir un niño.

El sueño fue tan pesado, que sólo cuando la luna se encontraba en lo más alto fue que pudo sentir como un pequeño bulto le impedía voltearse. Soltó un suave gruñido y se giró con dificultad, sólo para encontrarse con una mata de hermosos cabellos dorados ocupando gran parte de su almohada, mientras los delgados brazos de Yura lo abrazaban con tal determinación que parecía temer que se fuera a ir de nuevo. La luz de la luna menguante era toda la claridad que iluminaba el cuarto, pero era suficiente como para percatarse de aquellos detalles en el rostro de su pequeño amigo. Sólo había sido un par de meses, pero sentía que había pasado mucho más tiempo y buscaba en el rostro del rubio cualquier señal que demostrara que algo había cambiado. Sonrió complacido al darse cuenta que todo seguía igual, tal vez su cabello había crecido un poco más, pero su semblante era el mismo, los lunares que estaban en su oreja derecha y en la clavícula seguían solitarios, sus pestañas seguía siendo apenas dorados reflejos, sus labios se encontraban un poco resecos por el frío, pero al menos no había seguido con la maña de morderlos hasta romperlos, y claro, su aroma, el aroma de Yuratchka seguía siendo igual de agradable, ligeramente dulce, sin llegar a ser empalagoso como la miel, era más un dulzor como de flores silvestres, acompañado de un frescor similar a la menta. Cada vez que sentía su aroma así de profundo, una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y se sentía capaz de correr kilómetros cantando de felicidad, aunque nunca lo diría a nadie, Yura era su persona favorita en todo el mundo.

Terminó abrazando al pequeño, acercándolo para que descansara en su pecho, esto hizo que el pequeño se quejara un poco, abriendo sus ojitos y tardando unos segundo más en enfocar el rostro de Otabek.

—¿Qué pasa, Ota? —preguntó con voz adormecida, el moreno agradeció que el sueño lo dominara o terminaría escuchando un reclamo mayor acompañado de gruñidos de gato.

—Te ibas a caer de la cama —mintió sin pensarlo mucho, a sabiendas que el rubio tal vez ni lo recordaría al despertar.  
—Es porque te mueves mucho Otabobo —se quejó para enseguida volver a dormirse, esta vez acomodado en el cálido pecho del moreno.

—Hey… tu cama está allá —replicó con una sonrisa, culpándolo por usurpar parte del lecho, siendo que él tenía el suyo igual de grande y cómodo. Pero de nada sirvió, el rubio se había dormido nuevamente y no había nada que hacer. Se acomodó como pudo, abrazando a su pequeño amigo y cerró los ojos para seguir descansando, aún podía descansar unas buenas horas antes de levantarse al alba para comenzar con sus funciones en el pueblo, ayudando con los animales y distribuyendo los víveres con el resto de la comunidad, el trabajo diario que debía cumplir, además de las clases con Celestino que seguiría educándolo para ser un líder Alfa como todos esperaban que fuera.

En ningún momento se dio cuenta que la puerta del cuarto se encontraba ligeramente abierta y los ojos del anciano los vigilaba desde las sombras. Para sus adentros Nikolai sonrió, su nieto tendría un buen Alfa a su lado, porque debía aceptar que existía una gran posibilidad de que su nieto fuera un Beta como su madre o él mismo, aunque su corazón no podía dejar de temer, esa pequeña posibilidad, ese oscuro pensamiento de que su adorado nieto resultara ser un Omega y fuera alejado de él, arrancado de su cuidado, llevado para continuar el legado tan ambicioso que mantenía al Capitolio funcionando como si de enormes engranajes se tratara, la esclavitud y sometimiento de los más desafortunados, para cumplir los caprichos de un amo.

Aunque no pudo evitarlo, Nikolai rogó esa noche a todas las deidades que conocía que protegieran a su nieto si ese iba a ser su destino y que Otabek nunca lo abandonara.


	3. Lazo Inquebrantable - Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspirado en la serie Yuri on Ice y el foro de rol "Cerberus Project" del año 2013. 
> 
> Los personajes principales de esta historia no me pertenecen

Los años continuaban avanzando de manera pausada en el pueblo, entre responsabilidades, tareas hogareñas y organizar los viajes de La Caravana. Otabek cumplió trece años antes de comenzar los preparativos de una nueva expedición. Un natalicio no era festejado por tradición en la comunidad, pero siempre se consideraba un día especial en el núcleo familiar y al menos ese día podía ofrecerse al cumpleañero una ración doble de postre en la cena. Fue en aquella oportunidad que el pequeño Yuratchka comenzó los ruegos, suplicó hasta el cansancio a su abuelito para que lo dejara viajar con su amigo. Imaginaba que, estando Otabek de cumpleaños, su abuelo no podría negarse a una petición suya, él quería ser parte de La Caravana. Sin embargo, y después de un mes insistiendo con el tema, la respuesta siguió siendo una tajante negativa. Las razones que tenía el anciano eran que a su edad, ya no podía realizar de la misma forma gran parte de las labores que le correspondían y necesitaba a su nieto, como apoyo para los trabajos más pesados.

—¿Dejarás a tu abuelo solo haciendo todo este trabajo, Yuratchka? —Terminó cuestionando el anciano mientras ambos cargaban la comida de los animales. El niño sintió un dolor angustioso en el pecho al imaginar a su abuelito solo en esa cabaña, sin nadie que pudiese atenderlo. Su corazón padeció de sólo imaginar al anciano con la espalda doblada cargando la carreta, alimentando a los animales, cocinando y encendiendo el fuego de la fogata. Pero una parte dentro de él se resentía de dejar partir a Otabek una vez más, a vivir las aventuras que el camino y El Capitolio ofrecían, mientras él se quedaba en el pueblo, trabajando casi el triple, porque ya no quedaban jóvenes que prestaran ayuda a los mayores. Todos partían. Recién a inicio de año habían nacido tres niños, por tanto el pequeño Yura estaba quedando hasta ahora como el joven responsable del pueblo.

Nikolai guardaba en el fondo de su corazón un temor muy grande si dejaba viajar a su nieto. ¿Qué pasaría si en el Capitolio descubriesen una naturaleza codiciada en el niño? Se lo quitarían. No, no iba a dejar ir a su pequeño, no al menos hasta estar seguro que no había riesgos, que Yuratchka era un simple Beta, un ser común y corriente, que no estaría sometido al cruel destino de los Omegas. Nikolai se había jurado resguardar la inocencia de su amado nieto todo el tiempo que fuera posible, y mientras el pueblo no llamara la atención de El Capitolio, mientras los guardias Gama no llegaran a hacer sus registros, el pequeño rubio sería un anónimo en la inmensidad del mundo.

Los preparativos para la partida de La Caravana fueron rápidos esa temporada, el invierno fue más cruel de lo imaginado y de los bienes que podrían vender en la ciudad, apenas colectaron el mínimo. Los viejos y sabios lo habían advertido.

Otabek se despidió de su pequeño amigo con una sonrisa, una de las pocas veces que se permitía una en su estoico rostro. El apretón de manos fue para Nikolai, y enseguida retornó a la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

—Cuídate muchacho y que el Astro Mayor ilumine tu camino —se despidió el anciano. Luego se alejó, dando un momento de privacidad a los amigos, si acaso querían decirse alguna frase de consuelo para los meses que estarían separados.

—Yura… —Comenzó el mayor, pero el pequeño simplemente lo abrazó con tanta fuerza, que Otabek olvidó todo el discurso que tenía preparado.

—No olvides alimentar a Aiday y recuerda descansar en las noches, no tomes los turnos más largos —le aconsejó el menor mientras lo mantenía abrazado del cuello. El moreno le dejó un beso en el cabello, para confirmarle que había asimilado sus palabras llenas de preocupación.

—Así lo haré —susurró suave, esperando que el rubio confiara en él.

Cuando al fin liberó al mayor de la presión de sus brazos, el pequeño se limpió los ojos con los nudillos, en señal fiera de que no quería ser visto derramando lágrimas. Otabek acomodó su morral bien al hombro, y recorrió la corta distancia hasta la carreta del líder. Ese sería su lugar por ahora, mientras Celestino no dejara la posición y se retirara a descansar. Todo el pueblo comentaba del gran alfa que sería Otabek; ese era su propósito y no pretendía defraudar a nadie.

La Caravana partió, dejando al pueblo en un silencio que se volvería costumbre con el pasar de los días. En la rutina, la ausencia se hacía llevadera, acostumbrándose durante una temporada más, a repartir las obligaciones entre los pocos que quedaban.

Yuratchka era uno de los que más puestos cubría y por ello llegaba tan cansado a casa, que los días pasaban como un manchón informe, y el recuerdo de su amigo, aunque estaba presente todas las mañanas mientras caminaba hacia los establos o acarreaba el agua, comenzaba a doler cada vez menos que las manos o la espalda. A veces se preguntaba, mientras realizaba las tareas más rutinarias y aburridas, como estaría Otabek, si acaso habría dormido o comido bien, si mientras avanzaba la Caravana, pensaría en él de la misma forma, o si había alimentado a Aiday y cuidado sus plumas después de haberla dejado volar todo el día.

Pasado el primer mes en añoranza y resignación, cuando el pequeño andaba de un lado a otro cumpliendo con favores para los más cercanos, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse. Una tormenta se cernía sobre la estepa y sin pensarlo, respiró profundo el frio hasta sentirlo calar en sus pulmones. Ese hielo le decía que debía prepararse para tener al menos un par de días con nieve cayendo sin parar. Se sintió satisfecho al saber que la leña estaba en el cobertizo junto a la cabaña, seca, cortada y apilada ordenadamente. Y su abuelo no tendría que salir, ya que los alimentos habían sido repartidos entre todos en el pueblo.

Comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa, en eso notó algo en el cielo, a lo lejos. Una pequeña mancha era distinguible entre las nubes que iban formándose.

—Pero qué… —comentó incrédulo. Reconoció el aleteo acelerado de un ave que conocía desde que salió del cascarón. —¡Aiday! —Gritó con extremo asombro. El ave iba camino al pueblo, se notaba que volaba apresurada y en su corazón, Yura sintió que debía llegar con ella. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, tomando el camino que llevaba fuera del pueblo, atravesó la Estepa Blanca sin detenerse siquiera para ir a buscar un abrigo. El ave nunca se había separado de Otabek y verla volar sola, sin señales de la Caravana, encendió todas sus alarmas.

Corrió todo lo que dieron sus delgadas piernas, bordeó la floresta más cercana, cruzando entre los primeros árboles quemados por el frío. Sin perder al ave de vista, notó como ésta comenzaba a planear adentrándose un poco más al norte, al bosque de Pinos Eternos. Yuratchka siguió corriendo ladera arriba, hasta que un relincho le advirtió que un corcel estaba muy cerca de él. Miró nuevamente al cielo y vio como el águila volvía a planear, esta vez más cerca de la copa de los árboles, un galope acelerado llegó hasta sus oídos y entonces lo vio.

—¡Ota! —Gritó desesperado, corriendo hacia el jinete que estiraba un brazo para agarrar su manita, y subirlo sin perder la velocidad del animal.

Fue preciso; sus dedos se rozaron, se entrelazaron al instante, y de un solo movimiento el mayor elevó al rubio hasta dejarlo sentado atrás, mientras con la otra mano guiaba al caballo hacia el interior del bosque.

El pequeño se aferró entonces a su cintura, tratando de acomodarse lo mejor posible mientras se preguntaba que estaba haciendo su amigo ahí, porque no se detenía a saludarlo con propiedad y por qué seguían adentrándose al bosque, camino a la gran montaña, en vez de ir al pueblo.

Después de una larga carrera sin detenerse, y cuando la densidad de los árboles frenaba el avance del grueso animal, Otabek detuvo el galope, bajó él y enseguida al menor. Le hizo una señal para que se mantuviera en silencio, y tomando su mano, lo comenzó a guiar entre la espesura. Yuratchka miró algunas veces atrás y hacia el cielo y notó, que tanto Aiday como el caballo, se había alejado en otra dirección.

—Ellos le avisaran a Nikolai —habló Otabek por primera vez desde el reencuentro. Mantenía apretada con fuerza la mano del pequeño y seguía caminando en una dirección hasta ese momento, desconocida.

Las dudas y la curiosidad seguían invadiendo la mente del rubio, sin embargo, se mantuvo en completo silencio acatando la primera orden. Mientras, no paraba de imaginar escenarios devastadores, la mayoría relacionados con relatos de la gran guerra, que a veces escuchaba de los ancianos del pueblo o de su propio abuelo, quien nació y vivió todo ese periodo oscuro.

Pronto, se vieron rodeados de grandes y antiguos alerces, y unos minutos después estuvieron en las faldas de la montaña.

—Hay unas cuevas más arriba —comentó en voz baja el moreno. Siguió avanzando, guiando al menor y alerta a cada ruido o señal de compañía. El rubio continuó en silencio, para no importunar a su amigo que se veía más tenso y serio de lo normal. La subida afortunadamente no era muy empinada, y después de una hora aproximadamente, llegaron a una zona donde las cuevas que se formaban, alternaban en variados grados de tamaño y profundidad. Después de revisar algunas por su cuenta, Otabek se decidió por una. Justo a tiempo para capear el viento del norte y la augurada tormenta de nieve que cubriría el escenario el resto del día.

Se adentraron inicialmente agachados y atentos, por un túnel estrecho y accidentado, sin embargo, pronto se abrió a un espacio amplio, donde, a pesar del encierro no se sentía el aire pesado. Dada la necesidad, resultaba cómodo y agradable.

—Aquí esperaremos —comentó el mayor, estirándose y bajando el morral de su espalda.

—Ota… ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó por fin el pequeño, sentándose en una roca que se encontraba junto a la entrada —¿Dónde está La Caravana? ¿Por qué tuvimos que venir aquí?

La preocupación pareció desbordar por los ojos del menor, y el verde esmeralda brilló, más vibrante que nunca. El moreno había sacado una guarnición de comida seca del bolso y se la ofreció; odiaba preocuparlo, pero había necesitado alejarlo lo antes posible del pueblo, antes de darle una explicación.

—La Caravana ha llegado al Capitolio, nuestra gente está bien, que eso no te angustie —respondió primero. Se sentó a su lado, en el suelo, quedando a una altura menor —. Sólo yo he venido. Y tuve que sacarte así del pueblo… —El alfa miró hacia abajo, sus manos se movieron inquietas, jugando con algunas piedras pequeñas —Los soldados Gamma vienen en camino, esperan actualizar los registros, encontrar a todos los jóvenes que no hayan sido registrados en temporadas pasadas, los recién nacidos incluidos —suspiró realmente cansado. Su carrera fue contra el tiempo, los soldados del Capitolio contaban con vehículos mucho más rápidos y modernos. Apenas había logrado sacar día y medio de ventaja, sólo porque esas eran sus tierras, conocía cada pendiente y desvío —, están en búsqueda de Omegas a quienes criar —finalizó con la mirada ensombrecida. Se puso de pie para comenzar a preparar el espacio, pasarían más de una noche ahí.

—Pero… Ellos no… No pueden llevarse a quien quieran —se quejó el rubio, poniéndose de pie también y enfrentando a Otabek, para que lo viera a los ojos. Su amigo bajó la mirada con tristeza, algo derrotado.

—Yura, ellos sí lo creen, creen que pueden y tienen el poder. Si no los dejamos llevarse a unos pocos, asesinan a quienes se interponen —era duro y descorazonador, pero esa era la verdad y Otabek jamás le escondía nada a Yura.

—Pero… —Sin embargo, el corazón del pequeño no concebía ese tipo de maldad, le costaba mucho creer que otros podían hacer algo tan horrible como separar a las personas de sus seres queridos, más aún si estos eran unos bebes. No quiso dar su brazo a torcer e intentó seguir argumentando, algo más debía poder hacerse que sólo ocultarse. Y pensar en los demás, él no podía ocultarse sólo, no podían sólo esconderse y esperar.

—Yura, de verdad… ¡Sólo me importa que tú estés a salvo! —Otabek acabó levantando la voz, algo que nunca hacía. Pareció lamentar enseguida ser tan duro, y se movió a una de las paredes de la cueva buscando calma. Se abrazó a sí mismo y terminó de rodillas en el suelo arrepentido de su comportamiento. Por su parte, el rubio lo observó con dolor. Sentía que algo dentro de él se quebraba cuando veía a Otabek alterado. Lentamente se acercó y se sentó a su lado, y como si fuera un gato doméstico, comenzó a frotar su cabeza en el hombro del mayor. El roce elevó el aroma de la rubia cabellera y aquello, más su calidez, acabaron por templar el espíritu de Otabek. Sus pensamientos oscurecidos se estrellaron con la sonrisa tierna del menor y comenzaron a ceder.

—No puedes imaginarte lo importante que eres para mí, Yura —Susurró.

—Sí, sí puedo imaginarlo —respondió el rubio y ensancho la sonrisa —. Eres mi familia y nadie me va a alejar de ti y mi abuelito —. Aquella determinación terminó por levantar el ánimo del moreno y con algo más de optimismo, peinó la melena rebelde de su amigo. Deseó creerle, tener esa confianza ciega en que nada los podría separar, sólo por la voluntad de ambos, pero el alfa dentro de él se mantenía en alerta. No podía bajar la guardia, tenía vivo el recuerdo de todas las veces que llegó al Capitolio y los soldados Gamma revisaron cada rincón de sus carretas, como los interrogaban, incluso en más de una oportunidad los vio castigar o tomar detenidos a indigentes en la calle que no pudieron demostrar su origen. Por nada del mundo podía permitir que bestias como esas se llevaran a Yura, no a él.

—Será mejor que comas algo y descansemos, está oscureciendo por la tormenta… Si tenemos suerte, esos tipos se habrán perdido en menos de un día y regresaran a la ciudad —el menor asintió y comenzó a comer de la provisión que Otabek le había entregado, mientras el mayor se dirigió a la entrada para vigilar. No podrían encender fuego por seguridad, pero este último confió en la profundidad de la cueva más su abrigo, para sortear la noche. Cuando la tormenta se hizo sentir, se acomodó junto al menor, en un rincón donde la roca era más lisa y en un ángulo indirecto de la entrada. Acurrucados en una pequeña depresión en el suelo a modo de lecho, hablaron en voz baja sobre sus planes para la temporada de deshielo, los dulces que prepararían para el abuelo, las lecciones de cacería en la estepa y las cabalgatas rio arriba. Soñar con la espera de una época mejor, los mantuvo despiertos unas horas más. Al amanecer, la tormenta había bajado su intensidad, y despertaron hambrientos y helados, sin embargo, Otabek no deseó arriesgarse y terminó dividiendo las ultimas provisiones para que duraran un día más.

—Si la tormenta sigue este ritmo, Aiday volverá en la noche y estaremos seguros que los soldados Gamma ya se fueron, o nunca llegaron al pueblo —comentó el mayor, después de observar como el cielo se aclaraba un poco. Sin embargo, la naturaleza tuvo otros planes, cambió la dirección del viento y la tormenta se hizo aún más intensa y prolongada, tanto que al tercer día, las provisiones se habían agotado y no sólo el hambre los abatió, sino el cansancio y la incertidumbre los comenzó a gobernar.

—Debemos bajar, Ota —sugirió el menor, aferrado al abrigo de su amigo y con lágrimas en los ojos. No se consideraba un cobarde, su preocupación estaba en su abuelito; tantos días solo, que tal si nadie había llevado nuevas provisiones, o si la nieve no le había dejado salir al cobertizo para sacar algo de la madera y calentar el hogar.

—No podemos arriesgarnos, al menos no tú, si los soldados Gamma están en el pueblo, sólo les bastará verte para querer llevarte con ellos —refutó el moreno con la preocupación latente.

—Pero… Mi abuelito… —comenzó a objetar el rubio, Otabek lo interrumpió.

—Iré al pueblo, enviaré a Aiday con provisiones para ti y, sí es seguro bajar, te enviaré un mensaje para que nos reunamos en la ladera oeste, justo donde comienza el descenso del río —Otabek se quitó el abrigo y se lo entregó a Yuratchka, lo acomodó en sus hombros —, prometo traer noticias pronto —. Dejó un beso en su frente y comenzó a salir de la cueva, aunque enseguida regresó y lo abrazó con fuerza —Si no tienes noticias mías o Aiday no llega en dos días, baja por la ladera oeste y consigue algo de alimento del rio —lo mantuvo abrazado, mientras olfateaba la deliciosa fragancia del menor. El instinto dejó sus colmillos a la vista y fue ese mismo instinto que lo llevo a rozar ligeramente su piel. En el cuello, ahí donde nacía su cabellera. No fue más que un leve rasguño que dejó una marca imperceptible. La reacción del menor, un suave jadeo, lo hizo volver a la realidad. Lo soltó, buscó recuperar la compostura, y sin decir otra palabra, salió de la cueva.

Corrió por la ladera hasta bajar de la montaña, adentrándose no solo en el bosque, sino también en la tormenta que no aminoraba.

\---

Su estómago rugía y la cabeza le dolía como si hubiese dado vueltas sobre sí mismo por horas. Aiday nunca apareció, Otabek tampoco llegó a buscarlo, la tormenta había disminuido, pero se encontraba sin fuerzas, el sueño y el hambre lo dominaban todo.

“Debo bajar” se repetía cada vez que era consciente. A rastras salió de la cueva. Hacía mucho frío y aunque el abrigo de Otabek era muy pesado para su menguado cuerpo, lo sujetó firme y avanzó, con el rostro enrojecido por el hielo.

A paso lento, con pies torpes, comenzó a caminar por el sendero bajando la montaña. Apoyaba sus manos en el suelo, en las rocas y los árboles para sostenerse. Sus ojos se cerraban y debió golpear sus mejillas más de una vez para evitar que lo atrapara el sueño. Sabía por enseñanza de los ancianos, que nunca debía dormir en la nieve, eso sería una muerte segura.

Pasaron un par de horas, muchos tropiezos, un breve llanto de frustración y por fin pudo llegar al valle. Estaba extenuado y perdido. Pensó que quizás el rio se encontraba congelado, por eso no lo escuchaba, ese era el punto que esperaba para orientarse. Se sentó sobre un tocón congelado a ordenar sus ideas.

“¿Por donde dijo Ota…?” Había perdido completo sentido de donde estaba el norte. Se convenció a si mismo que lo mejor era salir del bosque, cuando un ruido extraño lo alertó. Nunca había escuchado algo como eso, parecía un animal salvaje gruñendo muy fuerte, pero no recordaba ninguno que hiciera un sonido como ese. No fue hasta que escuchó gritos en el idioma del Capitolio, órdenes y claves, que entendió que estaba pasando.

“¡Soldados! ¡Son soldados!” Su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado y se movió lo más rápido que pudo. Pareció que los tenía encima, y en su desesperación al correr, tropezó con una raíz y cayó. Una exclamación lastimera acompañó su caída, se golpeó la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento.

—¡Por ahí! ¡Lo vi caer! —fue lo último que alcanzó a entender.


	4. Lazo Inquebrantable - Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Omegaverse Otayuri.
> 
> Inspirado en la serie Yuri on Ice y el foro de rol "Cerberus Project" del año 2013. 
> 
> Los personajes principales de esta historia no me pertenecen

—Tengo sed…

—Aquí, abre la boca —el agua fresca tocó sus labios y pronto su garganta lastimada sintió alivio por todo el tiempo que llevaba sin beber nada. Con dificultad abrió los ojos y se encontró con una tenue luz que iluminaba una habitación desconocida. Unos ojos azules lo observaban, acompañados de una leve sonrisa; la chica a su lado se acomodó su cabello rojizo antes de hablar.

—¿Cómo te sientes pequeño? —su voz sonaba dulce y alegre, aunque no sabía quién era, podía sentir cierta seguridad en el ambiente.

—Me duele la cabeza —respondió el rubio llevando la mano a su frente; la tenía vendada.

—Tranquilo, no lo toques, la herida aún no termina de cicatrizar —se acercó para tomar su mano y evitar que moviera alguna de las vendas, luego acomodó su almohada y le acercó un plato de comida tibia —. Seguro no has comido en días, estábamos buscándote antes que cayera la segunda tormenta —comentó con una sonrisa, aunque ésta reflejaba algo de preocupación —. Fue una suerte que el escuadrón te encontrara antes que algún animal salvaje te hiciera su cena.

Inmediatamente el chico se puso alerta, dejó abajo la cuchara que había tomado para comer sus alimentos.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó con la voz rota aún, debido a la garganta lastimada.

—En el Magkurb —respondió la colorina, sonriendo más alegre, segura de que al chico le fascinaría saber que estaban en la famosa nave que recorría el mundo a la más alta velocidad registrada —… El más veloz de todo el mundo. Estaremos llegando al Capitolio en unas horas.

La chica mantuvo su sonrisa amable mientras esperaba que el rubio comiera algo. Lo habían mantenido conectado al suero nutritivo, pero, aun así, ella estaría más tranquila de entregarlo con algo de alimento real en su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, el pequeño aún no salía de su sorpresa, mil preguntas aparecían en su mente, pero sólo una era realmente importante para él.

—Mi abuelito…

—Oh, el señor Nikolai estuvo de acuerdo con que vinieras, él se quedó cuidando al muchacho rebelde del águila —la chica casi suelta una carcajada, como si aquello que había dicho, fuese lo más divertido del mundo, mientras que el pequeño se mostró aún más angustiado.

—¿Qué le pasó a Ota? —la desesperación comenzó a invadir al rubio y todos sus sentidos peleaban por recuperar fuerzas y salir de esa cama cuanto antes. Hizo el amago de levantarse, pero fue detenido enseguida por la mano firme de la mujer.

—No te levantes, aún no te he revisado y llegando a “Genesis O” te harán todos los exámenes que falten —su voz de pronto se tornó más seria, y fue entonces que el pequeño notó que la chica llevaba una bata blanca con la etiqueta “Enf. Babicheva”.

—Yo… Necesito saber que Ota está bien, debo ver a mi abuelito—la mano de la chica continuó deteniéndolo —¡Déjame bruja!

—Oye, pero qué boca te gastas para ser tan pequeño — realizando un esfuerzo mayor al que esperaba, la chica terminó por activar los controles de seguridad y con esto, unas correas contuvieron los movimientos del pequeño rubio a la cama —. Calma, ya te dije que estamos por llegar al Capitolio, tu abuelo se quedó en el pueblo cuidando al chico rebelde que estaba desmayado y desnutrido, al parecer se perdió con la tormenta y fue encontrado por el escuadrón que te buscaba y puesto a salvo.

Con estas últimas palabras, Yuratchka dejó de moverse y prestó atención a la chica.

—No somos enemigos ni nada, yo soy Mila Babicheva, estoy en formación para ser enfermera y me han pedido cuidarte y mantenerte a salvo. ¿Crees que haríamos algo así si fuéramos tus enemigos?

El pequeño no supo que responder, su mente aún se mantenía confundida y tenía mil preguntas bulléndole.

—Te prometo que todo va a estar bien, confía en mí.

Yura mantuvo silencio y desvió la mirada a la comida. ¿Cómo podía confiar en ella si no la conocía? Hasta que viera nuevamente a su abuelito, sólo entonces sabría que todo estaría bien. Tenía que escapar de ahí, volver a la aldea, ver a su abuelito y a Otabek. No quería estar ahí. Pero si quería escapar, primero debía conocer el lugar hasta descubrir la forma de salir.

No se dio cuenta en que momento la muchacha le acercaba a la boca una cuchara con algo de comida.

—Vamos, come algo, debes recuperar tus fuerzas —intentó animarle, sin embargo, la mirada seria de Yura hizo titubear la sonrisa de la pelirroja —. Vamos, si comes esto, te prometo soltar las correas y te mostraré la nave —sus palabras funcionaron, ya que el pequeño abrió la boca y dejó que le alimentara en silencio, mientras planeaba algunas ideas para escapar. La chica comenzó a hablar sin detenerse sobre lo maravillosa vida en el Capitolio, lo perfecta que sería su educación, y palabras como bienestar, amo y descendencia se repetían mucho en su discurso. Él seguía sin prestarle mayor atención, apenas abría la boca para dejar entrar la cuchara. Paseaba su vista por el cuarto; minimalista en extremo, apenas una silla, un mueble, que imaginaba, servía para guardar ropa, y la cama de campaña era todo el mobiliario. Ni si quiera un cuadro o un poster, todo pulcro blanco, llegaba a lastimar un poco los ojos la iluminación. Tampoco había ventanas, la única salida era una puerta que se notaba gruesa. 

Finalmente, los pensamientos de Yuratchka se vieron interrumpidos por una voz que salió desde el bolsillo de Mila.

—Cabina central a Babicheva, ¿Ya despertó el Omega? — la pelirroja le sonrió al pequeño antes de poner un aparato pequeño en su oído.

—Babicheva a Cabina central. Afirmativo —respondió la chica sin mirar al rubio a los ojos.

—Bien, prepáralo, estamos llegando al Capitolio en cuarenta minutos, todos deben descender, órdenes de Génesis O —informó la voz del hombre antes de agregar —. Cambio y fuera.

—Diez cuatro —agregó la muchacha antes de retirar el aparato de su oído y volver a guardarlo en su bolsillo —. Bien pequeño, necesitas un baño urgente y rápido, ya estamos llegando —casi inmediatamente las amarras se desactivaron y el rubio pudo moverse otra vez —. Sígueme, te guiaré hasta los baños, ahí podrás también cambiarte de ropa —le indicó la salida con un movimiento de cabeza. Enseguida el rubio se bajó de la cama, casi dispuesto a salir corriendo en cuanto viese una salida. La chica avanzó hacia la puerta y ésta se abrió inmediatamente. Fuera, el rubio vio parte de un pasillo iluminado y un guardia armado de pies a cabeza en frente. No iba a ser tan sencillo huir.

—Vamos pequeño —lo llamó, mientras Yura miraba con recelo al guardia; por su apariencia, daba la impresión de estar más que listo para saltar encima a la primera señal de fuga. Su corazón se angustio y bajó la cabeza para no tener que mirarlo mientras salía del cuarto. Siguió así el resto del camino, ya que cada cierto tramo, había más guardias armados custodiando el largo pasillo. Cuando llegaron frente a unas puertas dobles, la chica se detuvo y abrió con una tarjeta el acceso.

—Aquí están los baños, por favor no tardes. Y toma del mueble principal las toallas que necesites, y el cambio de ropa también, hay varias tallas, así que una te debe quedar. Estaré aquí afuera esperando.

Una vez Yura entró, la puerta se cerró automáticamente tras él. La habitación era nuevamente minimalista, aunque de gran tamaño, estanterías trasparentes dejaban ver que había en cada gaveta. El chico examinó la puerta de una para notar si era cristal, pero no estuvo seguro. Se sentía bastante sólido el material y le dio la impresión que no podría romperlo con una roca. Resignado, soltó un suspiro y sacó una toalla enorme, también revisó por ropa, y armó una muda que consistía en ropa interior, unos holgados pantalones y una camiseta, todo de un pulcro color blanco. Dejó la muda en un silo junto a lo que debía ser el cuarto para tomar el baño y se desvistió con cierto pudor. Normalmente sus baños eran en una gran tina de acero que había forjado su abuelo con sus propias manos, el agua caliente debía ser hervida en varias tandas de la nieve que rodeaba la casa, y su abuelito siempre le había ayudado a tallar su espalda o a veces era Ota quien masajeaba su cabello para dejarlo limpio, era extraño para él ese cuarto frío y desierto en frente. Avanzó un paso y estiró la mano hacia la puerta transparente, y ésta se abrió para él, dio otro paso dentro de la estancia, se cerró atrás y del techo comenzó a caer una lluvia fina y constante que lo hizo soltar una exclamación de sorpresa. No fue desagradable la sensación, el agua tenía la temperatura perfecta y su cuerpo reaccionó con alivio al instante, porque rápidamente se relajó olvidando por un segundo donde estaba. Frente a él, otro prodigio, se descubrió un gabinete translucido con varios útiles para asearse. El rubio tardó un poco en entender la aplicación de cada producto, pero finalmente acabó limpio y con un dulce aroma a miel y manzanas verdes encima. Sólo necesitó acercarse a la puerta para que la lluvia sobre su cabeza se detuviese y las puertas se descorrieran, dejándolo salir para secarse y vestirse.

El lugar le parecía un extraño sueño loco, todo automático, Otabek en alguna oportunidad le había contado sobre la tecnología que existía en el Capitolio, pero nunca la imaginó realmente o espero verla alguna vez. Normalmente cuando la lluvia caía en su pueblo, debía correr rápidamente donde su abuelo o terminaba enfermo por varios días, incluso cuando se permitían ir al rio con los demás y este se encontraba descongelado, nunca se metían a bañar, sólo a mojarse los pies y las manos, el agua era demasiado helada.

Se perdió un momento entre sus pensamientos mientras terminaba de arreglarse, se dio cuenta que le faltaban zapatos y le costó encontrar un par que se ajustara a sus pequeños pies.

En silencio se acercó a la puerta de acceso y enseguida el rostro alegre de la chica apareció frente a él.

—Vamos, ya todos están listos para bajar —  
le indicó que la siguiera por el pasillo de nuevo, más adelante éste se abría ancho, con un enorme ventanal acristalado en frente. Yuratchka pudo observar el exterior, un paisaje que sólo estaba en sus sueños y narrado con la voz de Otabek. Una pradera verde iluminada por un sol hermoso, en medio un camino y al final, una muralla gigantesca, sin embargo, no lo suficientemente alta como para cubrir unas edificaciones espectaculares, más altas que las montañas que él conocía.

Mila le permitió quedarse unos minutos observando fuera, hasta que la velocidad del Magkurb fue disminuyendo mientras traspasaban la muralla que protegía la fortaleza; habían llegado al Capitolio.

—Vamos, ya estamos — fue entonces que lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta donde sea que debían ir. Yura se dejó guiar de esa manera, abrumado por todo lo que estaba viendo y por lo que sea fuera a pasar con él de ahora en adelante.

Terminó en una sala enorme donde otros chicos de edades similares a la suya se le quedaron viendo. Todos vestían igual que él, algunos incluso se veían más asustados de lo que él se sentía, otros miraban con seriedad la enorme puerta frente a ellos. Más guardias armados los rodeaban. 

—Tardaron demasiado Babicheva, ya di las instrucciones —habló muy fuerte el que parecía ser líder entre los guardias. Instintivamente Yura se ubicó detrás de la mujer, temiendo recibir algún castigo, sin embargo, la chica simplemente soltó una leve carcajada.

—Tranquilo, a éste lo espera Katsuki, me dieron la orden de llevarlo con él —eso pareció cambiar el panorama. El hombre se alejó soltando un bufido antes de hablar para el resto de los pequeños que estaban ahí.

—Recuerden seguir las indicaciones, el que sea descubierto saliendo de su formación recibirá un castigo inmediatamente, recibirán el tatuaje rojo y se irán a la zona roja de donde nunca volverán a salir —un gemido lastimero y generalizado se escuchó por parte de los chicos que estaban ahí, incluso Yura soltó uno débil escondido tras Mila.

—Tranquilo, eso no te pasará a ti —le susurró la pelirroja, para que nadie más la escuchara.

A los pocos minutos se sintió como la nave terminaba de perder velocidad hasta detenerse por completo. La gran puerta de acero se abrió y una plataforma descendió para permitirles bajar directo a un enorme patio verde, lleno de arbustos, flores y fuentes de agua. Había personas sentadas en bancas y una cantidad de aves coloridas volaba alrededor.

Yura siguió aferrado a la mano de Mila mientras descendía junto a los guardias y el resto de los niños. En un punto de aquel jardín se separaron del resto, los demás rodearon la entrada del edificio en frente y desaparecieron en uno de los costados.

Ellos continuaron en línea recta. La sonriente Mila seguía empeñada en contagiarle su buen humor, a lo que el pequeño sólo respondía con muecas de incertidumbre.

—Te aseguro que tu estancia aquí será maravillosa, pequeño —habló mientras saludaba a lo lejos a algún conocido que atravesaba el jardín —. Serás recibido por el señor Katsuki y si él te aprueba, el mismísimo Viktor Nikiforov será tu entrenador —la muchacha seguía hablando con total convicción y sabiduría, como si él fuese a entender que significaban aquellos nombres. Yura sólo intentaba mantenerse atento a su entorno, si encontraba una oportunidad para escapar de allí y volver con su abuelo, debía aprender la distribución del lugar y donde estaba cada puerta.

Cuando entraron al edificio se sintió más abrumado que antes, los techos eran enormes, iluminado todo con esa luz artificial que comenzaba a odiar. Terminó mareado por tantos pasillos que debió recorrer de la mano de Mila. Pareciera ser que la enorme fortaleza estaba hecha para confundir a quien deseara escapar como él.

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a unas puertas que sorprendentemente eran de madera. La chica golpeó dos veces antes de recibir una indicación para abrir.

—Buenas tardes señor Katsuki, he traído al chico — anunció Mila antes de entrar a lo que parecía ser una oficina.

—Por favor, hazlo pasar —la voz sonó más sutil de lo que el rubio se pudo imaginar en su miedo, y cuando entró acompañado de la chica, pudo ver que el tal señor Katsuki, era un hombre que no debía tener más de veinte inviernos en su cuerpo, tez blanca, ojos castaños y cabello tan negro como el carbón, pequeña nariz y labios, y altura adecuada a su contextura. Lo notó cuando se puso de pie y quedó tras su enorme escritorio. 

Yuratchka siguió en un mutismo mientras lo observaba, y se dio cuenta que también parecía ser observado con detenimiento.

—Gracias Mila, puedes retirarte —la educada voz del hombre siguió sorprendiéndolo, especialmente si se suponía, su destino estaba en sus manos.

La chica le deseo buena suerte antes de retirarse cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Cuando estuvieron solos, el pequeño continuó sintiéndose examinado por la penetrante mirada del mayor, antes de que su mirada se relajara y le indicara uno de los mullidos sillones que se encontraban en el cuarto.

—Toma asiento por favor.

El rubio dubitativo, caminó lentamente hasta sentarse en el más alejado del hombre. Todos sus sentidos estaban alertas en caso que algo malo llegara a suceder, se defendería con uñas y a mordiscos de ser necesario.

—No debes temer, no te haremos daño —Katsuki leyó perfectamente su ánimo y casi parecía presagiar que el pequeño rubio era capaz de transformarse en una bestia salvaje —. Bienvenido a Génesis O, Yuratchka, te estábamos esperando hace mucho tiempo.


End file.
